


Hula

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Reader is a Hula champion who decides a career in the DEA, she finds a way to still dance hula on the side
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 19





	Hula

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of smut, swearing (I think)
> 
> A/N: I didn’t know much about hula, so I looked up some things, I hope I did this justice. Hope this is what you were looking for anon.
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hi! Could you do a Javier x reader where the reader is Hawaiian and is a multi champion hula dancer before she decides to join the DEA but still does Hula on the side and doesn’t tell Steve or Javi.

Growing up you were told that ‘Hula was the language of the heart, and therefore, the heart of the Hawaiian people.’ Your mother was a champion hula dancer and instilled in you a love and respect for it, so much so, that you followed in her footsteps. Competing from a young age, you became a multi-champion hula dancer. Attending the Merrie Monarch Festival always excited you, and winning the Miss Aloha Hula competition three times was an honor you would forever cherish. It's so much more than just shaking your hips for someone's entertainment, you didn’t just throw on a grass skirt and shake it. You studied and practiced every day, you were told every inch of you had to dance, from your toenails to your hair, but most importantly, you had to love it.

When you first joined the DEA and people saw you, a female who was not from the mainland, they made jokes about whether you would dance for them. You wanted to punch them in the face but knew they didn't understand the meaning behind such a dance. They would laugh about how a fragile dancer could never take on a drug dealer until you came in first place in every physical test. What people don't seem to realize is the amount of athleticism involved with hula, and years of competing kept you in incredible shape, despite the bad knees it gives you.

Being in the DEA meant you couldn't compete anymore, and you missed it, you didn't miss the blisters and knee pain, but you missed dancing. This is why you made it a point to dance every night when you got home, no matter how tired you were, and most mornings.

It wasn't until you got more experience and moved to Colombia that you were able to start hula again. On the rare trips back home you'd dance with groups, and you found a small dance studio in Colombia that jumped at the opportunity for someone to share and teach them a new style of dancing. You didn't tell your partner's about the side job because you wanted this to be yours, everyone in the office knew everything about everyone and this was your secret.

Six months into your assignment in Colombia, you began dating Javier Peña. At first, it started as a one-night stand and then moved on to friends with benefits, until he finally admitted that he stopped sleeping with his informant's because of you. You had told him to wait a month, if he didn't fuck anyone, then you'd be willing to try a relationship. Surprisingly, he lasted the month and you began dating. There was a knock on your door at 1 a.m., when you opened the door Javier was standing there.

“May I come in?” He asked nervously.

“Sure,” you replied sweeping your arm and moving out of the way. Once he was inside and the door was shut, he stepped closer to you, pushing you gently against the door.

“It’s been a month, I have been celibate when I wanted nothing more than to bend you over my desk and take you.” He whispered, his lips ghosting over yours. “Please tell me that you are willing to try this relationship like you said.”

“I don’t know,” you replied smirking at him pushing your lips closer, “maybe you should go for two months.”

“Smartass,” he commented before slamming his lips into yours pushing himself against you so you couldn’t move. 

Javi’s kisses were greedy and hungry as he began pulling you towards the bedroom, stripping your clothes along the way. After that night, he practically moved in, spending almost every night in your bed with you and waking you for work by sliding his hands down the front of your panties.

It was harder now, hiding the dancing from Javi, you weren't ashamed of it obviously, but you wanted it to be a secret because it helped you separate from the violence of work, just for a little. You worried that telling Javier would forever connect hula to violence, drugs, and death.

“Where are you goings y/f/n?” Javi asked as he arrived at your door, just as you were leaving with your bag full of dance gear.

“I found an all women’s gym I exercise at,” you replied giving him a quick kiss to the lips, “I’ll be back in three hours tops. I’ll see you then.” You waved running out of the room. You disliked lying to Javi, but it wasn’t a complete lie, hula kept you in great shape.

After a particularly bad day, you couldn't wait to get to the studio and dance your troubles away. Today, while hunting a sicario, the three of you found a baby surrounded by two dead bodies. Steve took her home, he could give her a better life than in an orphanage, but still, the baby lost her mom. Once at the studio you immediately got the women lined up and began running through the choreography you taught them. You had them go through it repeatedly before it was time to leave. As everybody gathered their things and walked out, you talked to the owner and she let you stay behind to dance.

You began your favorite championship routine, not holding anything back as you swayed your hips, moved your hands, and chanted while you moved. You were oblivious to the world around you, as you got lost in the dance and story you were telling. There was a solitary clap when you finished, turning around you saw Javi standing almost glaring at you.

“I thought you said you work out after work.” He said angrily.

“I am,” you replied calmly getting a drink, “my workout is in dance form. It's harder than it looks.”

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

“I didn't want you to know,” instantly cringing when you realized it sounded worse than you meant it to.

“Right,” he spat at you turning and leaving.

“Javi…” you called after him as he stormed away.

You hadn't meant it like that and knew you had to chase after, but you decided he'd need to cool down so you did one more dance before heading home. Once you arrived, you found Javier drinking on the couch.

“Can we talk?” You asked sitting down next to him.

“I'm surprised you'd even want to.” He bit back.

“I didn't mean it like that Javi.”

“Then how did you mean it,” He still wouldn’t look at you.

“Look...I didn't want you to know because I wanted it to be my secret, my escape from work and the reality around us.”

“So?”

“So I was scared that if I told you, it would become a part of this and be ruined. By telling you I'd officially and forever tie it to Colombia and the violence, and therefore never be able to dance it again.”

“It’s just a dance,” he replied giving you a confused look.

“No, it's so much more. Hula is the heart of the Hawaiian people, it has spiritual ties for us, it's our history and society. Its happiness and I don't want to taint it with this job. I'm sorry you felt lied to and that I refused to tell you about it, but I...I-”

“You needed something for yourself as an escape,” he sighs, understanding what you were saying.

“Exactly,” you exclaim taking his hand in yours.

“Fine, but...don't hide things…besides this…just tell me, please.” He states kissing you.

“I won't,” you smile back.

“In other news, now I know how you learned to do that thing I love with your hips.” He chuckled, causing you to hit him with a couch cushion, “the dance was beautiful by the way.” He said capturing your mouth as he led you to the bedroom.


End file.
